Warden
"The Wardens: members of an ancient order...fallen into dust. Sworn to defend the weak, masters of the longsword. Their origins lost to history; still they fight for what is right. Driven by duty, devoted to their people... but only a few may join their order." Wardens are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview The Wardens are powerful, noble warriors dedicated to the defense of their land and their people. Striking a balance between defense and offense, wardens wear partial plate armor with chainmail and leather. Wardens wield massive two-handed longswords for slashing enemies and blocking attacks. Trained to be proud, loyal, and brilliant diplomats, the Wardens are expected to embody the highest values of Knighthood. Many set out to achieve this, few do.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/warden.aspx Armor The Warden's armor is a set of interwoven metal plates atop chainmail, topped by a faceplated helmet to protect against a stray arrow or blade strike, and completed by segmentation along the torso, arms, and legs to provide greater dexterity in battle. They wear a visored barbuta helmet with crosses engraved on both sides. Weapon Longsword - This two-handed longsword is a two-edged sword with a leather-wrapped pommel. They remain versatile weapons in spite of their size, offering a balance of offense and defense. These fine blades are the signature weapons of the Wardens of the Iron Legion. Feats Tier 1. *Body Count - Passive - Killing a soldier grants you health and stamina. *Conqueror - Passive - Capture and upgrade control zones faster. *Come At Me - Gain more Renown from kills, but take more Damage from Attacks. Tier 2. *Inspire - Nearby allies deal more Damage, and soldiers fight faster. *Fiat Lux - Throw a flash grenade that blinds enemies for a few seconds. *Thick Blood - Passive - Gain immunity from regular bleed damage. Tier 3. *Second Wind - Recover some of your health. *Pugno Mortis - Throw an explosive projectile dealing damage over an area. *Takedown - Throws make enemies fall to the ground. Tier 4. *Catapult - Call a catapult strike over an area. *Stalwart Banner - Nearby allies continuously regain health. *Morale Booster - Improve the attacks of nearby allies for a short duration. Fighting Style The Wardens are a jack-of-all-trade hero who roam the battlefield with their impressive longswords. They balance defense and offense and are easy to play. They make great choices for new players as they feature a large range of basic abilities. *Difficulty: Easy *Adaptable Fighting Style *Straight-Forward Strategy Special Capabilities *Unblockable Shoulder-Bash Attack *Strong Interruption Abilities and Throws Moveset Hero Specific *Renown - Earn more Renown in outnumbered fights, by controlling objectives, and by killing enemy soldiers to unlock your feats in a match *Revenge Mode - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *Light Attack Combo - Second Side Light Attack is guaranteed if first one hits. *Crushing Counterstrike - Top Light Attack has Superior Block property during the Startup. Use it to counterattack. Attack becomes Unblockable after a counter. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *Hilt Strike **Once you pull your sword out of your opponent, grip the blade and bring the sword guard down upon your opponent piercing them in the neck. *Guts Then Chops **Pull the sword up out of your opponent so that you can spin around and cleave through their head. *Backhand Strike **Shove your opponent off your blade with a shoulder bash, so you can grip the blade of your sword and bash them across the face with the pommel. *Spinning Decapitation **Embed your sword into the side of their neck and, with a spin, pull the blade through. Trivia *The execution called the "Hilt Strike" is a historically accurate technique known as Mordhau, or murder-stroke. One holds the sword inverted and strikes with the hilt of the sword, using the pommel to turn the weapon into an improvised bludgeon in order to damage armored opponents. *The Warden's helmet likely hails from the 16th century, when closed helms became more prominent. Media Images Model Warden helm and shoulders.png Warden right arm and shoulder.png Warden standard and legs.png Stills Harrowgate Samurais attack Warden 208403.jpg Knights warden overlooking battle - for honor.jpg Knights - warden into the fray.jpg Knights - warden image1.jpg Knights warden - catapult strike.jpg Knights - warden vs kensei.jpg For Honor Peacekeeper Warden Conqueror Lawbringer.jpg|A Warden alongside a Peacekeeper, a Conqueror, and a Lawbringer. Signature knight.png Videos For Honor Trailer The Warden (Knight Gameplay) - Hero Series 3 US For Honor - Warden - Emotes & Executions External links *Official cosplay guide References es:Guardianes Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Vanguard